villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Annihilator
The Annihilator (real name: Neil Gunderhausen) is the main antagonist of the Disney XD series, Mighty Med. He is the supervillain who caused Skylar to lose her powers. However, later upon their return, the Annihilator brainwashed Skylar, turning her evil.. The Annihilator's ultimate goal is to create an army to take over the world by turning all superheroes into his evil servants. He used a device containing a serum that can contaminate superpowers and link them to his control. The first of his victims was Skylar Storm herself. Appearance The Annihilator is a towering muscular figure who always wears a black leather suit and a full helmet that is similar to Zero's from Borderland on his head. History He was mentioned in "Saving the People Who Save People" when Skylar tells Kaz and Oliver that the Annihilator took her powers in a battle and left her standing there in her underwear. It was revealed in "The Friend of My Enemy" that he somehow recruited Skylar's former friend Experion and sent him to Mighty to kidnap her bring her to him so he could kill her himself. Fortunately, his plan failed when Oliver became suspicious of Experion. Later one year after him stealing her powers, with Skylar slowly dying due to not having them in "There's A Storm Coming" Oliver and Kaz managed to find and break into the Annihilator's lair. There they found Skylar's stolen powers, along with the dozens of other powers he stole over the years. However they were confronted by the Annihilator who tried to steal Oliver's life force. Taking a weapon the Annihilator had stolen from a hero, Kaz tried to save his friend, but the Annihilator just absorbed the weapons affect. However Kaz then used it to burst several pipes filling the room with steam. In the confusion they escaped. They returned the powers to Skylar, but before she could reabsorb them, the Annihilator arrived having placed a tracking chip on the container. He then tried to kill Skylar. A fight broke out between them, using a hologram Skylar managed to distract and defeat him. The Annihilator was captured by security. However upon taking her powers back, Skylar was corrupted. The Annihilator revealed he had altered the so he could now control Skylar. She freed him. Instantly after this in "How The Might Med Have Fallen", the Annihilator and Skylar Storm conquered Mighty Med, Horace managed to buy them some time by freezing Skylar, but the Annihilator simply absorbed the attack and turned it back on him. Oliver and Kaz, where soon captured and placed in Mighty Max prison, along with Alan. There following finding an escape tunnel another villain dug earlier, they wound up with Megahurtz in the execution chamber. However they managed to get free when Alan was scared enough he turned into a blue whale and burst them out. Megahurtz agreed to one favor, and gave Oliver's cellphone enough power that he was able to contact Titanio and warn him about the Annihilator. Meanwhile the Annihilator tried to force Horace to reveal where the chip containing all the superhero's data was so he could turn all of them into his evil servants. Horance managed to continue avoiding, until they finally got him to reveal it. However as he described it as a potato chip, Oliver and Kaz had already eaten it. To get it out the Annihilator tried to cut them open. But Kaz fooled him into using a forest ray, immobilizing them both for a short while. Getting free they faced them, only for Titanio to arrive with a small army of heroes. The Annihilator and Skylar fought them off, but where soon overwhelmed by the sheer number of heroes. However at the last minute, Skylar remembering what Oliver and Kaz had said earlier, had Megahurtz blast a canister containing Rewinds power (which the Annihilator had also stolen) sending them back in time before her reveal. There they formed a new plan, that she would play along, and thus secretly turn all the heroes in the Annhilator's servants, while he was supposedly imprisoned. It's revealed in "Do You Want To Build A Larva Man" that once he was an ordinary boy called Neil Gunderhausen. Due to a mutation he began to display powers, ostracized from the community, he went under the guidance of Hapax the Elder, who taught him to use his powers hoping he would be a great hero. But his heart turned cold by his experiences, which led him to betray his master and ended up using his powers to hurt all others, taking the mantle, the Annihilator. In an attempt to stop him, Kaz and Oliver traveled to Caldera, where Hapax had gone to live following the shock at his pupil's betrayal, hoping to convince him to stand up to the Annihilator. They managed to convince him to help, but at that moment the Annihilator and Skylar ambushed them. Arriving he had Skylar freeze Oliver and Kaz, and planned to destroy them. At that moment however Hapax returned, realizing this he freed them and took on the Annihilator, the fight carrying on, the Annihilator managed to get the upper hand. But Oliver managed to grab his blaster and threatened to shoot him unless Skylar surrendered. However Skylar instead hit the Annihlator with a powerful energy blast seemingly killing him, having decided that she wanted to rule the universe herself. However Oliver managed to defeat Skylar and had Hapax drain her corrupted powers, turning her good again. At that moment the Annihilator shot Skylar, revealing he was still alive. Turning on his evil student Hapax absorbed the Annihilator's life force, killing him and freeing all the heroes. But it turned out he had shot Skylar with Black Widower's poison meaning she had moments to live. Oliver and Kaz got her to Mighty Med, but it was too late and Skylar died. Thankfully she was resurrected, depriving the Annihilator of his final victory. Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighter Category:Unseen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Martial Artists Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Parasite Category:Power Hungry Category:Slaver Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mutants Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nemesis Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Sitcom villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master of Hero